A Happy Marriage
by fembuck
Summary: Narcissa shares with Pansy the secret to a happy marriage. femslash, NarcissaPansy


Title: A Happy Marriage

**Title: **A Happy Marriage  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Narcissa/Pansy  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

--

Pansy watched with a certain amount of trepidation as her future mother-in-law rose to her feet and began to very elegantly saunter towards her.

"Pansy," Narcissa breathed out softly, a sweet floral smell washing over Pansy as Narcissa brushed by her right shoulder. "Would you like to know the first thing, and," Narcissa paused as she began to walk around behind Pansy, "one could argue, the only thing woman needs to know to ensure a happy, successful marriage?" Narcissa continued, resting her hand on the raven-haired girls shoulder as she finished speaking, her slim body finally coming to a stop directly behind the girl.

"Yes," Pansy breathed out, her voice so soft that she was forced to repeat the word a second later so that Narcissa could properly hear her. "Please," she added, her body trembling a little as Narcissa drew her hand slowly down her arm.

"Keep," Narcissa breathed out, her lips right beside Pansy's ear, "your mother-in-law," the blonde continued softly, her arm moving around Pansy's waist, "happy."

Pansy shivered.

"Your future with Draco," Narcissa went on, her voice crisp yet conversational, "depends entirely on how fond _I_ am of you. Ssh," she continued, cooing into Pansy's ear when the young woman made a sound in her throat and shifted in her arms as if she were going to protest. "None of that," Narcissa breathed out, an undercurrent of steel present despite the softness of her tone.

"Of course," Pansy replied, forcing her voice to be steady, faking a confidence she didn't feel. She had absolutely no idea what Narcissa was talking about, or why she was standing so close, but she believed what the blonde was saying. Draco was, in three words, a Mama's Boy, and she was certain that if she angered Narcissa it could dim a very financially promising future.

"Smart girl," Narcissa hummed before she shifted her position, moving so that she was standing in front of Pansy. "Undress."

Pansy's eyes widened in surprise.

Narcissa lifted a pale eyebrow and looked at her pointedly.

Pansy undressed.

"Hmm," Narcissa hummed, her eyes running up and down Pansy's nude body.

She nodded to herself and then she brought her wand to her own robe. With a flick of her wrist was as naked as her son's fiancé.

"Come to me," Narcissa said, carelessly tossing her wand to the side.

Pansy moved slowly, hesitantly, fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Do you find me beautiful?" Narcissa asked when the girl came to a stop directly in front of her.

Pansy's eyes dropped, taking in the blonde's figure.

"Very," Pansy responded a few seconds later, her answer completely honest. She had always found Narcissa stunningly beautiful, and she was even more breathtaking nude. Age had not diminished her loveliness one bit. In fact, Pansy suspected that it enhanced it. There was a gravitas to Narcissa, a grace and elegance and magnetism about her Pansy had never seen in her contemporaries. It was age and experience that gave these qualities to Narcissa; and it was these qualities that she found so alluring.

"You have nothing to fear," Narcissa said reaching out for the girl, running the backs of her fingers along her cheek. "I know our family has a, shall we say 'colourful', reputation, and that a few of your classmates have some very unsavory stories about the time they were forced to spend with my sister," the blonde went on, sighing the part. "But I am not Bellatrix, and as long as do you as I say, our time together will be nothing but pleasurable for us both," she continued, running her fingers down Pansy's throat and over her shoulders.

"But," Pansy said softly, her eyes following the course of Narcissa's hand as it ran over her other arm, "what about Draco? Wouldn't he be mad?" she asked, shivering a little as Narcissa's hand moved to rest on her hip, the blonde's thumb stroking the soft skin it found there.

Narcissa laughed airily.

"We're not going to tell him," she said, still smiling beatifically as she met Pansy's eyes. "It'll be our little secret," she continued winking conspiratorially at the young brunette. "Another thing you'll learn is that a happy marriage is built on a foundation of carefully maintained secrets and lies."

Pansy nodded, her eyes focused on Narcissa's lips as the blonde licked them. She felt her heart beat begin to pick up speed. She was ready to begin her first lesson. In fact, if the increasing wetness she felt between her legs was any indication, she had been ready from the moment Narcissa walked behind her and whispered into her ear.

When she had arrived for tea with Narcissa she had not imagined that she would find herself standing naked in the sitting room, preparing to have sex with her mother-in-law. However, that wasn't to say it was an unwelcome development. She had always been fascinated by Narcissa, and while visiting Malfoy Manor in the past she had found herself following Narcissa around as much as she had spent time with Draco. A few times when she was younger and virginal, she had even touched herself at night thinking about Narcissa's hair, and her breasts, and her legs and her voice, her body trembling in the darkness and making her fingers sticky as she imagined Narcissa's long, taper fingers moving within her.

Pansy reached out, resting her hand on Narcissa's stomach, indicating her willingness before she looked up at the older woman questioningly.

"Oh, don't pretend," Narcissa drawled, a playful smile spreading across her lips as she looked at Pansy knowingly. "It's so gauche."

They both knew that at one point or another, every girl at Hogwarts had stuck their fingers and face in at least one other girl's cunt. Indulging in same-sex experimentation was perhaps the most exciting thing about going away to school. Narcissa of course, got more than enough pussy at home, but it was still fun to branch out every now and again with girls she wasn't related to.

Pansy smiled, looking up at Narcissa through her eyelashes sheepishly.

"I thought you might like to pretend," she offered a few seconds later, meeting the blonde's gaze full on.

"Very well," Narcissa said smiling. She knew Pansy would fall in step, she had seen the way the girl looked at her before, but she was very pleased with how quickly she was coming along.

The older woman moved over to a plush arm chair near the fireplace and sat down, tilting her head back and spreading her legs decadently before her arm extended and her finger curled, silently summoning Pansy towards her.

Pansy moved over to the arm chair quickly, dropping to her knees directly in front of it. She stared between Narcissa legs for a moment, eyes roaming over the flushed, wet, pink flesh in front of her. She breathed in deeply and then moved her hands to Narcissa's thighs. Holding them apart, she moved her head forward, tongue extending to taste her mother-in-law for the first time.

Narcissa sighed, arching her hips towards Pansy's mouth as the girl began to stroke her.

"To a happy marriage," she murmured softly, her hands threading through Pansy's hair.

She would certainly enjoy it while it lasted.

The End


End file.
